


They look pretty good hand in hand

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Chloe and Dan work some things out, and then they WORK some things out. Lucifer is somehow involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the beginning of season 2, before any mention of finally getting the divorce. Because why get out of the way for another man when you can also have that man?

“Maze is taking the monkey out for a little while. Chuck-E-Cheese and a movie. How about you come over and we can do take out and wine?” Chloe asked Dan at the station, stopping him when he handed her a file.

“That would be really nice.” Dan smiled.

“Am I invited to the festivities?” Lucifer butted in, grinning from ear to ear like he knew a secret neither of them did.

Chloe gave him a withering look. “What do you think?”

“I’ll take that as a yes. There’s this new dessert red I found recently and—”

Chloe cut him off. “Lucifer! No, you’re not invited.”

“Aw,” he pouted, like he really meant it. “Well, if either of you need me tonight, you know where I’ll be.” Then he marched off.

“He’s so dramatic.” Chloe rolled her eyes and Dan, who had followed him off with his eyes, nodded in accordance.

  
…

 

“Daddy!” Trixie exclaimed when she saw her dad at the door.

“Hey, Monkey!” he smiled and crouched down to hug her to him. He loved that girl so much.

Then, he saw Maze step out, wearing her usual tight black getup and smirking just like Lucifer did.

“We were just leaving.” she raised a suggestive eyebrow and ushered Trixie toward the door.

“Bye, Daddy!” she called, just before the door closed. And he was alone with Chloe. He’d been almost alone with her a lot, lately, and it had been fine. But Lucifer was always there. Lucifer…

Chloe came over, smiling and a little flushed. She’d clearly already been drinking the wine. Then, she handed him his own glass of wine. In lieu of actually talking, he took a sip.

  
“Woah. That’s really good?” he was astounded, looking down at the glass.

Chloe smiled a little shyly. “Yeah, it’s the kind that Lucifer suggested.”

Dan wanted to scoff but he honestly really wasn’t surprised. “Of course, you listened to his advice.”

“Mhm.” Chloe hummed and downed the rest of her glass.

“How many have you had already?” Dan laughed and watched as she walked over to the bottle on the table. It was almost half empty.

“A few.” She said, dodgily.

“I guess I’d better get caught up, then.” Dan laughed and finished the rest of his cup.

Chloe was more than happy to fill it up for him.

From there, they took the party over to the couch. Chloe sat with her glass and her legs tucked up underneath her. She looked like she was ready to settle in for a good gossip session, just like she used to when they first started dating. And here they were, more than ten years later, a marriage, and a monkey later, having to patch things up.

He ditched his shoes and curled up on the couch next to her. He was downing the wine quickly even though it really was quite tasty, but he was trying to must up the courage to say something at least. And it was definitely getting to his head, his face flushing just like Chloe’s had. It had been a while since he’d let loose like this, gotten any type of drunk at all. He’d be wound so tightly for so long, worrying about Chloe, about Trixie, about his job, about going to jail. Things had finally settled and he and Chloe were getting along. Lucifer was the only loose end left.

“Chloe,” he started, his tongue loose, “I’m so sorry. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. Just know, everything I did, I did it for you and Trix. I never meant to hurt anyone but I wound up hurting the people closest to me.” He had to stop himself from laughing then, realizing he sounded just like Lucifer.

“I’m still a bit upset, Dan,” Chloe admitted, “But I’m trying to see it from your perspective and I know you were trying to protect me. Next time, don’t lie. Lying is what always gets us into trouble.”

“Well, if we’re talking about lying, are we both going to stop pretending we don’t want to sleep with Lucifer?” He couldn’t believe he said that out loud.

Chloe’s eyes went wide. “You what?”

“Oh, come on, Chlo, I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you. And, I think maybe the way he looks at me. I don’t know.”

“I never said I didn’t want to sleep with him. I tried to once and he’s really stopped trying to persuade me into his bed but...that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” Chloe was looking at her empty wine glass when she said that.

“So, you really, actually haven’t slept with him?”

“No, I really actually haven’t!” Chloe laughed and playfully batted at his arm.

It felt like the flirting they did when they were young, courting. Like it was the chase all over again.

“But you really want to?” Chloe sobered up a little, fixing him with a stare he was having a hard time lying to.

“Uh…” He trailed off, “Yeah, I guess I do. I, uh, don’t really know when that happened.” he shrugged a little.

“Have you always been attracted to men?” Chloe was serious and not at all angry or upset, which was a relief.

“I haven’t really thought about it much. I guess, maybe. But once I met you, I thought you were absolutely it. There would never be another person for me.”

“Oh.” She said and quickly refilled her glass, noticing there was just a little left. She poured the rest into his glass.

He drank from it deeply. “Sorry if that was a lot.”

“No, it wasn’t. We got married. But...I don’t know that I feel like you’re the only one for me.” she admitted.

“It isn’t really like that for me either, anymore. Though, I do still care about you. A lot.” here, he reached over and placed a hand on the side of her face. She looked up at him. “I’m still willing to give us a try, if you want to.”

“I would, but—”

Dan interrupted her. “Lucifer?”

“Lucifer.” she confirmed. “But…”

“But?”

“I don’t know. I like our dynamic.”

“Yours and mine?”

“No.” She finished off this glass and set it down on the coffee table. “The three of us.”

Dan’s stomach dropped at that. He had thought about it, he had to admit, but he absolutely never thought it would ever be on the table.

“Really?” he couldn’t help how surprised he sounded, his voice almost cracking.

“Yeah.” Chloe nodded, looking down at her lap and tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

“Me too.” he admitted, placing a hand on one of her hands.

At that, her head snapped back up to him. “Really?”

He chuckled, thinking it was cute, “Yeah.”

“Do you think we should...maybe talk to him about this? He was trying to be here with us anyway. You know he’s a Lux, sulking right now.”

“I can’t really imagine he’s that broken up about it. He seems to move on quickly.” Chloe said, definitely an edge of bitterness there.

“Well, we’ll never know unless we go find out.” Dan suggested.

“Or we could call.” Chloe tried.

“What fun is that?” Dan smirked.

“I think he’s rubbing off on you.”

Dan kept in a sex joke then. Lucifer really was rubbing off on him.

 

…

 

They took an uber over to the empty night club and walked in on the ground floor. Like he was waiting for them, Lucifer was sitting at the piano, tickling the keys lightly.

“Detectives Decker and Espinoza!” he called as they descended the stairs. “So pleased you could make it.”

“Aren't you going to call me ‘Detective Douche?’”

“Not hardly!” Lucifer said, like he was taken aback, dropping his hands from the instrument in front of him.

“When did that stop?” Dan asked, addressing it more to Chloe than Lucifer. Yet, Lucifer answered.

“Around the time I stopped seeing you as competition and started thinking of you more as a potential conquest. Then, it was quite easy to switch to a more respectful nomenclature. It's been ages.”

“Lucifer...” warning edged Chloe’s voice but it was all bark and no bite.

“Oh, don't play coy. We all knew you’d end up here eventually. Have we got it all worked out or do you still need to sort out your feelings, hmm?” He grinned and stood up smoothly. “And how are we going to split this up? I’d prefer the both of you at the same time, but we can do one on one if that's more your style.”

Dan wasn't sure what to do or say. They hadn't really thought this through and now that they were standing there before him, they were sober and maybe a little scared. Chloe grabbed his hand and he knew then that they were back to being a united front, back to taking everything on as a team. Partners.

Lucifer leaned against the piano and raised an amused eyebrow. “Excellent.” He purred.

 

…

 

He took them up to the penthouse, leading them both by the hand. Dan was a cop; he’d walked into plenty of situations with extreme carnage or the possibility of being shot and killed. But this was different, he was nervous and he hoped the Devil didn't notice. The second they got into the elevator, he started talking.

“Now, Detective,” he addressed Dan, “I hope you don't mind, but I've been trying to bed your wife for months. Do you mind if I kiss her first?”

Dan couldn't speak. He just gestured toward her, giving his tacit permission. He was not expecting Lucifer to wrap his arm around Dan’s waist at the same time that he reached out to pull Chloe to him for an intense open-mouthed kiss. But Dan was right there, against Lucifer, and he could hear the sounds of their mouths opening and closing and feel their bodies move together. There was no time for him to feel jealous because Lucifer broke the kiss with Chloe, still holding her close, and turned to Dan for a kiss of equal fervor.

Dan had never been dazzled by a kiss before, but there he was, enjoying this kiss like it was his first, only better coordinated. But maybe it was heightened because Chloe was right there too, hearing and seeing everything, feeling Lucifer’s body against her’s, against his. The thought really got him going. Then, just as quickly as the kiss began, it stopped. And Lucifer was looking devilishly debauched, breathing heavily.

“Now,” he said, “let’s see you two.” He pulled back a bit and Dan felt exposed, like he was on display.

“Uh…” Dan started and he heard Lucifer sigh but he didn't have time to say more because Chloe grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He couldn't remember a kiss with Chloe that was that good, that rewarding. It was weird, but being there with Lucifer, who had a hand on each of their waists, was an aphrodisiac.

They were still kissing when the elevator dinged and flew open, revealing Lucifer’s lavish top floor apartment. They watched his hips sway underneath his robe as he moved over to his own private liquor collection and grabbed a particular bottle.

“Can I get you two a drink?” He made to grab a few glasses.

“I think we’re good.” Chloe spoke for them both. Dan was relieved because he felt the same but hasn't really wanted to say it.

“Ohhh,” Lucifer purred, “Brave little detectives. I like it.” He put the alcohol away. “If you're sober, I'll be sober too.”

Then, he started to walk toward his bed.

“Well,” he called over his shoulder, “Are you coming?”

Standing at the foot of his own bed, he took off the robe to reveal his completely naked body underneath. Chloe grabbed Dan’s hand, just like before and led him over to the bed. He hadn’t really expected her to be so fervent about it, given her previous reticence and her insistence that she’d never slept with Lucifer before.

“Are you sure you’ve never slept with him?” Dan whispered to her.

“Positive,” She whispered back, “Doesn’t mean I can’t be excited to now.”

“Fair point.” he said and there they were in front of Lucifer.

He pulled them both close to him and started trying to pull off Chloe’s shirt. She took the hint and pulled it off herself. Then, he moved to Dan and helped him pull off his shirt.

“I’ve wanted to touch since I saw you in the bathhouse.” Lucifer admitted, starting with his hands low on Dan’s stomach, above his pants and moving them upwards to Dan’s pecs. He couldn’t help it; he shivered at that.

“Delicious.” Lucifer said through a wicked smirk.

Then, he felt Chloe at his back, he breasts pressing into him as her hand came around to swipe low on his pelvis, eliciting another shiver.

“What do you say we take him apart a bit, Detective?” Lucifer said, directly to Chloe.

Dan craned his neck around to see Chloe bit her lip and nod emphatically.

“I thought you might want that.” He said and started to work Dan’s belt and pants while Chloe, from behind still, continued to caress his chest and kiss along his shoulders.

He took a second to pull off his shoes and then, between the two of them, they had Dan completely naked at the foot of Lucifer’s bed. Lucifer had locked eyes with Chloe and the two of them decided on something because he saw Lucifer nod. Then, without a chance to defend himself, Lucifer pushed him back onto the bed by the shoulders. He expected to land hard but the bed was so incredibly fluffy and comfortable, though he hardly had time for that thought when Chloe was stripping off her shoes and pants and climbing on the bed to straddle him just above the hips, allowing Lucifer access to his dick.

Chloe immediately leaned over him and started kissing him and Lucifer knelt between his legs, caressing his thighs as he grabbed his shaft and started to lick around the head. Dan moaned loudly into Chloe’s mouth and Lucifer laughed low in his throat, bouncing the head off his lips teasingly. Chloe was relentless, kissing him open-mouthed and more fervent than the two of them had since their daughter was born. He was almost completely focused on her, his hands moving from her hips to grab at her breast; it was something she always liked for him to do. It was hard to explain, and he still really couldn’t put it into words, but it was so...comforting to be slipping into old habits, thinking about the way they used to fuck, how much they used to before the kid, before the split. He didn’t know if she was feeling it too but he really wasn’t sure why they ever split in the first place. Somewhere along the way, it had seemed like a good idea, but now it seemed small and petty and he couldn’t remember any of the reasons he’d once had. Somehow, all it took was “another man” to get their marriage back on track. And that other man was earnestly sucking Dan’s cock, making delicious slurping sounds and working the back of his throat when he took it all the way down.

He didn’t want to admit it but he had been quite a while since he’d gotten laid and he had kept himself busy enough that he hadn’t really been getting himself off, just throwing himself into the job. So, he wasn’t going to last long if they kept it up, Chloe rocking her hips a bit, getting his stomach wet and Lucifer deepthroating him.

Breaking off the kiss with Chloe, he began letting out a slew of profanity, being careful to avoid G-O-D, knowing how Lucifer usually reacted to it. But Lucifer popped off anyway. Did he say the word accidentally?

“Why—” he tried to ask but Lucifer cut him off.

“Wouldn’t want you coming too quickly, Darling.” Lucifer purred. “Gonna let you cool off a minute. Chloe?”

Chloe looked over her shoulder back at Lucifer.

“Could you turn around for me?”

Happily, Chloe rearranged herself so she was still straddling Dan but facing away from him, towards Lucifer instead. Bracing herself on Dan’s thighs, she leaned forward and began kissing Lucifer, his hands mussing her hair passionately as he pulled her into him. She was still in her bra and Dan groaned as he watched Lucifer shove it up above her breast by sliding his hands underneath to cup and pinch at her nipples. He couldn’t help it if his dick twitched at that.

“Naughty boy.” Lucifer laughed, pulling away from Chloe just enough to speak. “Take her bra off.” He then ordered.

Dan obliged.

“I’ll be right back.” Lucifer said, moving over to his night stand.

He pulled out a box and retrieved two condoms.

“What’re those for?” Dan asked, dumbfounded.

“Why, one is for you and one is for me, you simple man.”

Dan felt a surge of rage at that and grit his teeth, wanting to jump up and fight, but Chloe’s weight kept him pinned to the bed.

“At the same time?” Chloe said, a tinge of fear in her voice.

“Don’t worry, love,” Lucifer assured her as he made his way back to them, “the human vagina is incredibly elastic and versatile. We’ll be gentle, I promise.” He told her, cupping the side of her face gently.

“You promise?” she sounded earnest but eager, then.

Dan had to admit, he was excited at the prospect, himself.

“Of course.” He place a quick kiss on her and then got to work with the condoms, rolling one onto himself first and then onto Dan.

“You go first.” Lucifer instructed, addressing Dan.

Dan was about to grab Chloe’s hips to shift them but, instead, Chloe lifted herself up and moved forward a bit. She pulled her underwear to the side and sank down onto Dan’s cock.

“That’s a good girl.” Lucifer purred and she reached out to grab his shoulders to hold onto while she got a good rhythm riding Dan. “Take your time, torture him a bit.”

There was nothing but humor in Lucifer’s voice but it really was like torture, slow and warm and tight. And he loved her. He couldn’t really believe he was getting another chance to be with her, in any capacity. Thank God for Lucifer.

“Good, good.” Lucifer said, moving back, just watching. “Let me hear it, Chloe.”

Dan had never known Chloe to be particularly loud in bed, but when Lucifer said that she started to breathe heavily, testing the waters, so to speak. Then, she started moaning, getting louder and louder, until she was almost screaming. They knew there was no one else around, no one to hear them, just the three of them in the whole building. It was encouraging to Dan to hear her get that loud and he let go a bit too, panting and groaning as he started to thrust up until Chloe, meeting her and she rode him.

“You two are a vision of loveliness.” Lucifer murmured, almost inaudible over the noises. “Do you mind if I join in now?”

“Do it!” Chloe almost yelled, panting heavily from the exertion.

She slowed to a stop to allow Lucifer to position himself on bed, between Dan and Chloe’s legs and slide, ever so slowly and gently, into her. It was a bit of a stretch at first but after a few seconds everyone seemed to adjust. They started moving, still slowly and cautiously, trying to figure out the mechanics and how to work together. Finally, it seemed like they worked it out, Lucifer and Dan thrusting up and in at the same time and Chloe setting the pace. Dicks fell out a few times, but it didn’t take long for everyone to start building toward climax, especially with Lucifer rubbing skillfully at Chloe’s clit. She came first, screaming as the two of them fucked her through it and kept going. Dan was next, surprised he wasn’t first and really ready to pull out after he came.

“Chlo.” He said, after he came.

Years of marriage told her exactly what he meant by just the one word. She shifted a bit and allowed Dan to move from underneath her, then laid back, letting Lucifer keep pumping into her like he was going to go on for hours. In the meantime, Dan moved over to the nearest trash can and peeled off the condom, tying it off before tossing it. When came back over, Lucifer was still pumping his hips pretty steadily. That just wouldn’t do. Dan was going to do his best to get him to come soon. Coming up behind him, he started to kiss Lucifer’s neck, delighted when that elicited a shiver, and then began to gently fondle his balls. That started to get to him and finally his hips started stutter a bit until finally, he let out a loud cry and stopped altogether.

“I’m close again.” Chloe told them as Lucifer tossed his condom too.

He made eye contact with Dan and understanding passed between them.

“Spread ‘em.” Lucifer commanded and Chloe did as told.

The two of them got between her legs, alternating between licking and caressing her things and licking her clit with a couple of fingers massaging at her g-spot. Her thighs started trembling and trying to close around Dan and Lucifer’s heads until finally she came again, leaving her a trembling mess on the bed.

“Let’s have a little rest before round two, shall we?” Lucifer suggested.

“Oh my god.” Dan sighed out, collapsing on the bed next to Chloe, exhausted. “You really want to go again?” he asked.

“Oh, most certainly. We’re going to keep fucking until the sun comes up.”

…  
In the morning, the three of them woke up and got dressed. They made their way down in the elevator, kissing languidly and then stepped out onto the ground floor. As they were coming in, Amenadiel came in.

He didn’t look surprised to see the three of them, obviously coming down from a night of debauchery. Is he in on it? Is Maze in on it?

“Wait a minute.” Chloe stopped and turned to look at Lucifer. “Did you get Maze to agree to babysitting so this whole thing could happen?”

“Of course I planned on this. I knew the two of you were getting closer and it was only a matter of time before you two reconciled and realized you both wanted to have sex with me. It was easy convincing Maze to agree to babysit your offspring, which allowed the rest of it all to just fall into place,” he snapped his fingers, “according to plan.”


End file.
